Ultimate Spider-Man: Frozen in Time
by Spiderfan626
Summary: "MJ, I can't believe your gone. Maybe he was right, if I would have kept you all out of it, you would all still be alive. Don't worry, I won't seek revenge because I know that's not any of you would have wanted. I also won't give up being Spider-Man either, I just have to be better than I ever was before. I need to be Ultimate." Take places a few months after Frozen. Feat. Avengers


**I don't own Spider-Man or Frozen, they belong to Marvel and Disney. Wait, wouldn't I just say Disney because Disney bought Marvel, Star Wars, Indiana Jones, and who knows what else. Well I just both just in case. Anyways this story is completely original idea I had If you have any ideas for the stroy feel free to share them. This takes place 3 months after Frozen and Peter is 21. He's been Spider-Man for six years, he's a member of the Avengers and his story is a based on the 616 timeline, a little on the Amazing Spider-Man movie and the Ultimate Universe. Also, No Superior Spider-Man, Peter is so much better than Otto. I might have Miles Morales as Spider-Man in the last few chapters but not right now. Also, Josh Keaton is voiced as Spider-Man in this, if you wondering what he sounds like. Now on to the story.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Venom in Arrendelle<p>

Peter stood by the grave of Mary Jane Watson, and looked sadly at the tomb. "MJ, I can't believe your gone. First Uncle Ben, then Captain Stacy, then Gwen, then Harry, and now you. Maybe he was right, if I would have kept you all out of it, you would all still be alive. Don't worry, I won't seek revenge because I know that's not any of you would have wanted. I also won't give up being Spider-Man either, I just have to be better than I ever was before. I need to be Ultimate." Said Peter. He then heard police sirens going off. He then put on his mask and said, "A hero's work is never done."

He then ran to the city and swing after them. Then ended up at the Horizon Labs or what was left of it. The building was destroyed and all that was left besides a few broken computers was a huge blue portal. Spider-Man's spider sense didn't go off so he knew it wasn't a threat but he could help but wonder what could have happened. He swank to the nearest police officer and asked, "What happened here? It look like the Hulk had a temper tantrum here."

"If only, we got several eye witnesses saying that a monster and serval Super Villains broke into here last night and the next day that what all what remained." said the cop. Spider-Man then asked in concern, "Was anyone hurt?"

"No, the place was closed last night no one was in the building when this happened." Said the cop. "Thank God." Spidey whispered to himself. However another cop, who was a lot younger than the other cop, came walking to him with an angry look and asked, "Why are we telling all this? For all we know, you could be the cause of all of this. The Bugle says your a menace and that you been working with those criminals."

The older cop turned to him and said, "Kid, since you new at this, I'll let that one fly. Spider-Man's a hero. He saved the world on multiple occasions and a member of the Avengers. Not to mention the fact, that Captain America vouched for the Web Head himself. The Bugle only prints lies about Spider-Man. Now keep the civilians back until this portal vanishes, I don't want anyone vanishing to who knows where." The younger cop just then turned and left to do his job. Spider-Man, then turned to order cop and asked, "How do you know it's a portal?"

"We spoke to some of the head scientists of this place, they explained it was a portal they been working on to travel across time and space. It was currently been worked on by Max Modell and Peter Parker." Peter then remembered some of the Avengers have been missing in action. The missing Avengers were Captain America, Iron Man, Thor, Hulk, Hawkeye, Black Widow, and Wolverine. Jameson had blamed Spider-Man for that to so as Peter Parker got a job at Horizon Labs to find out what happened to them. With in the first few weeks the discovered after their fight with Thanos then have been sent to an alternate reality. Peter and Max work hard to find them and create a portal to get them back but it was unstable so until they had to wait until they found a way to get it stabilize to get them back. Unfortunately, since Tony Stark was MIA, they had to go to OsCorp for help on the project. Everyone believed that Norman Osborn was cured from becoming the Green Goblin but Peter new better. He had killed Gwen, his own son Harry, and created Carnage from Peter's blood to kill MJ. So, he always kept an eye on him, but one day he had important business to attend to. Which happened to be yesterday, Peter was connived that Osborn became the Goblin again and assembled a new Sinister Six to conquer a different work using the portal. Now a many innocent people of another world were in danger from what he created. He knew what he had to do. When he was out of hearing from he got out his cellphone and called his Aunt _"Peter, how are you holding up?"_ Asked his Aunt.

"I'm doing fine Aunt May. I just wanted to tell you that I have an out of the country job to attend to. The plane is going to be here soon, and I'll be gone for a while." Peter said. He hated to lie to his aunt but he didn't want to in danger her as well. _"Okay, Peter just try to make some friends. You really need some friends right now." _

"I promise. I try to get back as soon as possible. I love you." He said. _"I love you, too, Peter. Stay safe." _she responded as they hung up. Peter then went back to the cop. "Officer, If Super Villains went through that portal then a lot of innocent people are going to die. I won't let that happen. Once, I go through the portal go get Reed Richards, Hank Pym, or Hank McCoy because once that portal closes they maybe our only hope of getting the Avengers back home."

This actually surprised the younger cop, "You going in there!? Why!?" Spider-Man then turned to him and responded, "Because with great power, comes great responsibility." Spider-Man then turned to the portal and ran to it saying out loud, "Look out new world. Here comes, your friendly alternate neighborhood Spider-Man!"

Once, Spider-Man went through the portal vanished. Spider-Man was traveling through space and time and asked to himself, "Where are those seat belts when you need them?" Just when Spider-Man was out of the Portal he fell into the ocean. When he got out of the water, he said to himself. "Well this water is definitely better the the water I fall into back home. So, I must be in alternate reality." Once he was on land, he noticed that everything look like fairly tales you where told when where a kid. People were panicking and the were running from creatures that looked like..."Venom."

He noticed two children running from one of the Venom monster. Spiderman quickly swung to them and got them to safety. "Hey guys. What's up? If you guys say the sky, that joke is so old it's not even funny anymore." Spider-Man joked that made the kids giggled at his joke. "Where are your parents?"

The boy spoke, "Those demon things possessed them as soon as the monster came looking for Queen Elsa." Then Spider-Man asked, "Which one of you are you are the oldest?" Then boy raised his hand. "I have a job for you, find a hiding place and hide there and protect your sister until I save everyone from the demons. Now where's your Queen?"

"She's in the castle with Princess Anna and the monster went after them." Said the girl. "Okay, you two, stay safe and look after each other until your parents are safe and don't play on the streets." said Spider-Man as he swung off. As Spider-Man swung toward the castle, he saved many civilians and defeated many Venom monsters along the way.

Spidey then notice a girl with red hair, looked she was about 3 years younger than him, hold a chair trying to defend herself from from 3 Venoms while her boyfriend look like he was struggling with one. Spidey quickly swung down to help. He grabbed the one attacking the girl's boyfriend, "Sorry, pal, no eating before Sunday Mass." He the threw it into the three other monsters in the room.

Spidey then turned to them, "Are you two alright?" They nodded but then the looked turned into fright when girl warned him, "Look out!"

Just then one of the Venom monsters tackled Spider-Man. "Ugh, I forgot Venom could avoid my spider sense." He thought to himself. The web head then smelled the symbiote's breath. "Oh, yikes! Can you say halitosis?" Spider-Man mocked as he kick it off of him. The symoibote growled at him as Spidey continued, "I knew that you could!" Then the four Venom's charged at Spidey and there fight continued.

* * *

><p><strong>I was planning of making this chapter longer but I thought it would be a good start for now. Next chapter will show what what happened before Spidey arrived . Hope you enjoyed this chapter.<strong>


End file.
